villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gretchen Jacott (Carter)
Gretchen Jacott (Debra McGrath) is a hidden villainess from Carter's second season opener, "Harley Wears a Wig" (airdate October 25, 2019). She is the wife of Neil Jacott, who reported her missing. Neil went to Harley Carter regarding Gretchen, with Harley accepting the case as his first as a solo private investigator, and doing so despite Sam Shaw revealing Neil's past as a conspiracy theorist. The episode's progression revealed that many of Neil's things went missing as well; with his saxophone and TV being among the items. Even so, Sam was convinced that there was no case, until Harley and Dave Leigh found Gretchen's car with blood inside, leading to the belief that Gretchen was not only abducted, she was also murdered. Neil ended up suspected and interrogated by Sam and new police chief Joyce Boyle (a male), though Harley and Dave were convinced that Neil was innocent. Their visit to Gretchen's work place revealed that Gretchen got an advance on her salary and wasn't heard from again by her co-workers, while a bouquet of flowers left by someone named Noah led to the belief that they were having an affair. As it turned out, "Noah" was Dr. Noah Fielding, Gretchen's therapist, and regarding the blood, it was deer blood. Even so, Neil remained a suspect until Gretchen phoned her husband and told him she was fine, but she had been kidnapped. With Neil cleared, Boyle led the rescue mission, only for Harley convince Boyle to allow him to make the ransom drop, doing so while disguised at Neil. He was shocked to see Ted, a patient he met while Harley went undercover, at the drop site, assumingly revealing him at the kidnapper, but after Harley spoke to Ted following his arrest, the truth was revealed: Gretchen had staged her own abduction. As Harley figured out, Gretchen had a gambling problem, as he recalled seeing scratch-off tickets at her and Neil's home. She took the advance to further fund her addiction, and eventually, Gretchen began turning heel by stealing the aforementioned items from their home to continue her gambling. After racking up massive debt, the evil Gretchen schemed to fake her kidnapping, with Ted as her accomplice, cementing Gretchen's heel turn. As part of the ruse, the villainess acquired the deer's blood to make it appear that was a struggle; while Ted was supposed to pick up the ransom money. Gretchen was originally in a motel room, but once Sam went to the room, she reported that Gretchen was gone. Later on, Gretchen phoned Neil again stating that she was kidnapped for real this time, as a loan shark in a black car (the same car that Neil stated was following him) had taken her and demanded the money. Boyle managed to apprehend the loan shark, and Gretchen was reunited with Neil. Gretchen's overall fate wasn't revealed, though she asked Neil if they could stop somewhere so she could pick up more scratch-off tickets, indicating that she remained addicted to gambling. Trivia * Debra McGrath also played villainess Dina Duncan on Private Eyes; in each case, she worked alongside real-life husband Colin Mochrie, who played Neil Jacott. Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini